The present invention relates to a hockey puck, and especially to a hockey puck which suits various play grounds.
Conventional hockey pucks are used on an ice ground. The limitation of ground renders the hockey game not to be able of being popularized.
The conventional hockey pucks are designed and produced without regard to the wearing off problem, because the friction between an ice ground and a hockey puck is extremely small; therefore, the conventional hockey balls used in an ice ground are made of material not resistant to the wearing action. While if the pucks are used in other grounds such as grounds of earth, sand, or cement etc., the friction between the ball and the ground is larger, the pucks have to be made of material which is harder as well as more resistant to wearing. However, when a harder material is used, there will be the danger in case a hockey puck hits a game player to make a serious hurt.